brainandmindfandomcom-20200214-history
Main page discussion archive
αυτό τώρα τι είναι ; νέα συζήτηση στην αρχική σελίδα ; εδώ ήθελες να οδηγεί το λινκ; έχω ένα πονοκέφαλο από το πάνορμο χθες γάμησε τα :) αναλυτικά οι απόψεις για το wiki μόλις πάω ηράκλειο . τώρα σιέστα. xx --Vasilis 17:12, 18 August 2007 (EEST) casino francais testing 123 To wiki exei math???? \iint\vec{g}\cdot\vec{dS} = -4\pi G_c m \Rightarrow \vec{\nabla}\cdot\vec{g}=-4\pi G_c\rho_m EXEI!!! gioypi kaloupi H moni malakia einai oti to dilosa to default language ellinika kai den mporw na to allaksw twra ... tous exw steilei mail na kanoune prama gk Vazw ta arthra pou exoume se kathgories ...einai pio efkolo etsi. Gia na valeis ena arthro se kathgoria grafeis apla Category:Fantastika Arthra. Epishs ta links sta sections ths protis selidas proteino na ta kanoume links se kathgories anti gia links se sub-portals. Gia na kaneis link se kathgoria to syntax einai Ta pio fantastika arthra Epishs prepei na ksanaginoune upload oi eikones gk ante megeia! Prepei na kanoume kai accounts pali . h panw aristera eikona deixnei sthn arxikh tou wiki-site, oxi sth dikia mas, paw na dw an kataferw na to ftiaxw. perissotera to vrady 'h aurio pou sas erxomai. filia. v. χοπ χοπ καλώς βρεθήκαμε εβαλά δυο εικόνες :) δεν δουλεύουν και τα λινκς για wikipedia Τα ξέρεις όλα αυτά και σου τι σπάω ε; φιλια β. Nai billy i know. Afto me to logo 8a to ftiaksw, kai episis iparxei tropos na krypsw tis diafimiseis. Alla den to kanw akoma, giati perimenw mpas kai mou allaksoune ti glwssa - min doune oti exw vgalei tis diafimiseis kai me kopsoune. gk Δομη wiki και main page Eftiaxa auto : 550px Nomizw kalyptei o,ti exoume kata kairous proteinei 'h valei sto wiki ('h ta perissotera). Mporoume na ftiaxoume kathgories me vash auto to sxedio. (kai ypokathgories ypo8etw mporoume e?). Twra gia thn arxikh selida den xerw, mou fainetai ligo varia opws einai twra alla ftaiei kai h othoni (stou giwrgou fainetai poly pio gamath). Nomizw prepei prwta na xeka8arisoume to synoliko periexomeno kai th domh kai meta 8a mporoume na dialexoume pio aneta ti 8a exei h prwth selida kai pws/pou 8a ta valoume. Ti lete? Vasilis 02:49, 23 August 2007 (IDT) Wraia! 8a arxisw na asxoloumai kai egw siga siga... Kales oi kathgories autes vasilh... otan 8a paw spiti 8a arxisw na skeutomai kai egw,,, -lefteris KAthgories mporeis na exeis oses thes, apla vazeis category articles sta articles 147.52.183.231 Provlimatismoi,proektaseis,epikairotita Dear folks. I was thinking, na ftiaksoume ena wiki gia na dwsoume ta fota mas stous allous wannabe neuroscientists. Etsi, exw tis eksis paratiriseis: * Oi 5 enotites den einai aparaitita oi 5 ypoenotites tis nevroepisthmhs. Genika, vevaia, yparxoun oi ypologistikes xwrista apo tis kyttarikes, alla oi kyttarikes apo tis systhmikes den polydiaferoun. * Afto pou thelo na pw einai anti na xrisimipoiisoume mia top-down proseggisi stin katigoriopoihsh 8a mporousame na exoume mia bottom-up katigoriopoihsh. Gia paradeigma, estw h kathgoria vision. Afti, exei kai computational kommati, kai philosophy (bl. michael tye) kai physiology etc. etc. * Symfwna me to parapanw skeptiko mou, de xreiazetai na exoume mia dentriki domi sto wiki mas (kanena wiki den exei tetoia domi). Arkei na yparxoun oi antistoixes kathgories. Otan exoume arketa arthra, vazoume tis katigories se 1-2 epipeda stin prwti selida etsi gia na yparxoun. * To ti 8a fainetai stin kentriki selida mporei na allazei synexws. To 8ema einai na yparxoun arthra. Grapste arthra kai valte links se katigories pou make sense. Gia paradeigma to arthro tou vasili gia ta filtra einai logiko na mpainei stin katigoria 'Vision' alla kai stin katigoria 'Computational neuroscience' alla mporei kai sto 'Applied mathematics' (entaksei - as min ksefevgoume apo to 8ema tou wiki). * To zitima einai na yparxei kanena endiaferon arthro (p.x. 8a mporouse o lefteris na katsei na grapsei ena endiaferon arthraki gia tin mnimi sto opoio na periexei parapompes sta kyriotera revmata, toso stin nevrofysiologia, oso kai sto computational modeling, oso kai sti filosofia tis mnimis, oso kai sta psyxologika dedomena. Tetoia arthra einai xrisima starting points gia kapoion poy thelei na katapiastei me ena 8ema kai 8elei na kserei poia einai ta trends sto antikeimeno). Poses fores den sas exei tyxei na sas xwsoun se ena 8ema pou den to kserete katholou kai eseis den kserete apo pou na arxisete? E, loipon, na h efkairia! ** Bebaia, kati san to parapanw proypo8etei oti exete kali gnwsi tou antikeimenou. Eseis mporei na exete,egw den exw, alla 8a apoktisw stin poreia. Opote loipon, ksekinaei kapoios ena section enos arthrou kai to synexizoun ta alla paidakia. * Epishs, to wiki einai gia na paei Global. Tha to diafimisoume na erxontai ta aderfia mas apo tin india, tis filipines kai to perou na vazoun arthra. Giafto 8a einai mono sta English. Tis ellinikes selides 8a tis kryvoume min tyxon kai tis dei kaneis. * Epishs, ka8ierwnoume san epishmh elliniki grafh ta greeklish, giati ta ellinika 8a ksenizoun tous agapimenous episkeptes (pou den exoume) * Tha mporousame na exoume epishs ena wiki mono gia to metaptyxiako mas - ena playground gia collaboration. (yparxei hdh to http://brainmind.wiki-site.com kai einai kai sta ellinika- olo diko mas. Fysika emeis eimaste snob kai de milame metaksy mas opote de 8a gemisei pote - gk Wraia as proxwrhsoume etsi. Mperdeuomai ligo na vazw kathgories alla nomizw siga siga 8a xeka8arisei to pragma mono tou. Mou aresei kai pio poly h xalarh domh poy proteineis. Ta ellhnika boroume na ta exoume ola sto allo wiki opws exeis kanei. Opote pros to parwn egw symazeuw. Yparxei ena 8ema me tis kathgories. Px sto ar8ro mind eixes grapsei Category:Philosophy of Mind kai enw fainotan kanonika oti anhkei se auth thn kathgoria kai odhgouse ekei, den emfanizotan sth selida ths kathgorias. An valeis Philosophy_of_Mind douleuei kanonika. (katalavate ?? :) ) Auto pantws den isxuei genika dld den symvainei sto nervous system .. xm.. Yparxei tropos na ftiaxoume ta enw:blabla ?? PAw na synexisw gera ! --Vasilis 06:14, 3 September 2007 (IDT) ans * Sxetika me tis kathgories: Epeidi evala ta arthra me import, den exei ftiaksei tis katigories sosta. Omos to wiki ftiaxnei tis kathgories swsta (nomizw) otan ginei edit to arthro pou periexei to link stin kathgoria kai apothikeftei. Genika pantws, paizei kai me kena kai xwris. Apla, epeidi ekanes mia allagi sto arthro (evales ta _) giafto kai egine update i sxetiki kathgoria. * afto poy les me ta enw: eng: den kserw pws 8a saksei. Den yparxei special page, kai gia na ginei afto xreiazomaste direct access sti database (pou den exoume). Esteila sxetiko request sto support forum http://support.wiki-site.com/viewtopic.php?p=220&forum=100708&alias=#220 -gk (ypografh reeee) - lol JorgeK 20:31, 8 September 2007 (IDT) Apoti fainetai den ginetai mallon xwris lefta.. ti na kanoume.. ela mwre den peirazei full links from now on. JorgeK 20:31, 8 September 2007 (IDT) also i'll delete all the empty articles. will we keep the greek - english dictionary at this wiki ? I want to add words and i dont know where to do it. Maybe at the ucnet wiki?--Vasilis 23:53, 6 September 2007 (IDT) There is no greek english dictionary here. Greeks are fat and ugly. JorgeK 20:31, 8 September 2007 (IDT) this problem occured during the last "wiki session". It didn't reappear after restarting the browser though.. --Vasilis 00:26, 7 September 2007 (IDT) Dont know how to fix that error. Hopefully it happens once every 2000 years JorgeK 20:31, 8 September 2007 (IDT) xaxaxa mas thn eipane :) aaaaax ti na ginei .. filakia admin!!